Le poids des choses
by Isagawa
Summary: "Après tout, c'est quoi la douleur, juste un poids en plus, et Bond portait déjà pas mal de choses sur ses épaules." [OS - Post-Skyfall]


**Disclaimers :**  
je n'ai aucune idée du détenteur des films James Bond, mais je les lui laisse sans problème. S'ils étaient à moi, ces beaux films d'action tourneraient en guimauve absolue (et m'est avis que ce serait à chier).

**Note :**  
Avant d'oublier, je note ça ici : ce one-shot se place dans l'univers du film _Skyfall_ et se passe peu de temps après la mort de M (je dirais trois semaines / un mois).  
Hello le peuple ! Comme on dirait qu'en ce moment les miracles arrivent à répétition, je vous fais part de ce petit 00Q (qui annonce mon arrivée - enfin ! - dans le fandom James Bond), que j'ai écrit en moins d'une après-midi. Sérieusement, ça fait entre six mois et un an que je n'avais rien écrit spontanément, et puis soudain deux fois en un mois, han c'est trop beau.  
Je suis carrément nouvelle dans l'univers JB (je n'ai vu que _Skyfall_ et deux avec Pierce Brosnan, dont _Gold Finger_) alors j'attends vos impressions, positives comme négatives.  
Caidy-chan, si tu passe ici, tu reconnaîtras peut-être - ou pas - un bout de la review que je t'ai laissée sur _Vaporize_. Si si. C'est celle du résumé. (Je sais pas, je l'ai relue et ce bout de phrase m'a inspirée xD.) Vous autres, vous devriez carrément aller lire _Vaporize_ si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et tous les autres 00Q de cet auteure ! (Et tous ses autres écrits d'ailleurs.)  
Sur ce, j'arrête de papoter !

* * *

.: Le poids des choses :.

* * *

Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas aller lui parler - il n'osait pas penser au mot "réconforter". Un décès, ce n'était pas rien, et celui d'une personne proche n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il avait peu connu M, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer ses condoléances après tout. Tanner l'avait fait, quelques personnes du département Q aussi, et même Mallory, en quelque sorte - aucun mot, juste un long regard échangé entre lui et les yeux bleu vif de Bond. Peut-être bien, après tout. Il n'y perdrait rien.

Il allait poser sa tasse de thé et lancer "Je prends une pause" quand l'idée l'abandonna. Non pas subitement, mais comme si elle avait attendu qu'il soit près à céder pour s'enfuir. Le mug resta dans sa main, suspendu bêtement à quelques centimètres du bureau.

Certes, la mort de M était quelque chose de douloureux, pas seulement pour Bond, mais aussi pour Tanner et ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il interceptait le regard voilé dans les couloirs. C'était douloureux et il n'en doutait pas, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Après tout, c'est quoi la douleur, juste un poids en plus, et Bond portait déjà pas mal de choses sur ses épaules.

_C'est ça, _se dit Q._ Ca ne suffit pas. _

Puis il reporta la tasse à ses lèvres - il faudrait qu'il aille acheter des sachets de thé un jour ou l'autre, ils étaient presque à court.

.

.

- On finit tôt aujourd'hui, Q ?

Il se retourna et regarda la silhouette en manteau gris s'approcher de lui. Même avec un manteau usé jusqu'à la trame, James Bond dégageait quelque chose, une sorte de bourdonnement inaudible qui emplissait l'air. Q pouvait en sentir les vibrations, de temps à autres. Quand 007 s'approchait suffisamment.

- Pas vraiment, il faut que j'aille à la supérette. Je reviens, après, il y a encore pas mal de boulot, répondit Q avec un sourire un peu amer à l'idée qu'il allait rester jusqu'au petit matin penché sur son ordinateur.

Ils étaient juste devant l'entrée du MI6, environnés de nuit.

- Oh, je vois, le département Q est à court d'Earl Grey.

Il avait un sourire particulier en disant ça, pas vraiment moqueur mais amusé. Q ne le voyait pas bien, parce qu'il faisait nuit et que le visage de Bond n'était éclairé qu'à moitié par les réverbères - la seule chose qu'il arrivait à distinguer parfaitement, c'était ses yeux.

- Vous faites un bout de chemin avec moi ?

- Pour vous accompagner dans votre quête du Graal ? Non merci.

Il avait encore ce sourire. Puis il ajouta, et là, Q vit la lumière dans ses yeux changer :

- J'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire, moi aussi, mais avec... tout ça, ça devenait assez étouffant de rester là-dedans.

_Tu m'étonnes._

Bond eut un soupir - en fait, il expira fort par le nez, mais Q avait appris que cela équivalait à un soupir - puis sembla se reprendre et lança :

- Quand j'aurais fini, je passerai dans le département Q pour goûter votre thé.

- Hors de question. C'est une denrée rare, nous ne le partageons pas avec des rustres qui ramènent nos gadgets en pièces détachées.

- Je passerai quand même ! répondit 007 en se détournant.

Q entendit ses pas s'éloigner, pensa à ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient voilés, et il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Même si ça ne servait à rien et que _ça ne suffisait pas_.

- Bond, ça va aller ! lança-t-il - l'agent s'arrêta quand il entendit son nom. Ce n'est pas comme si votre entraînement, soulever des poids et ce genre de trucs, n'avait servi à rien, vous avez des épaules solides !

Après cette réplique, il se sentit un peu stupide et carrément tendu - mais Bond se mit à rire. Un rire bref et un peu rauque que Q aima bien. Alors, avant que le moment soit gâché, le quartier-maître fit volte-face et partit vers la supérette. Et bien qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens, bizarrement, il avait l'impression que Bond avait comprit.

Peut-être bien qu'il allait lui laisser goûter le thé, finalement.


End file.
